


Chimney

by nickelkeep



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chimney, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dad Sam Winchester, Gen, Sam Winchester is one of Jack's Dads., Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Team Free Will 3.0?, Worried Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: “Sam!” Jack slid into the library, almost falling the way his socks slipped on the hardwood floor. “Sam, I have a serious concern!”Sam placed his pen in the book’s spine gutter and looked at Jack. “What’s going on?”
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560178
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar: Chimney.
> 
> AKA, the ficlet where no one can dash Jack's belief in Santa.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

“Sam!” Jack slid into the library, almost falling the way his socks slipped on the hardwood floor. “Sam, I have a serious concern!”

Sam placed his pen in the book’s spine gutter and looked at Jack. “What’s going on?”

“I asked Cas first, and he said that he knows pop culture. That he wouldn’t know anything about ‘silly human customs.’” Jack used his finger quotes correctly, unlike Cas. "Then he said to go ask Dean. I went to go find Dean. I looked in the kitchen. He wasn’t there, but Eileen said that she didn’t know the Bunker well enough to answer me. So, I looked for Dean again and found him in the DeanCave.” Jack walked over to the table and looked down at Sam. “He just shrugged and said to talk to the walking encyclopedia.” Jack pouted and sat in the chair across from Sam. “ That being said, I think we have a problem.”

“Okay, first. Remind me to have a talk with those three. Second, what on Earth would I know that Cas doesn’t know?”

“It’s about the bunker.” Jack took on a serious expression and rested his arms on the table, his palms facedown and flat against it. “How does Santa get in here?”

Sam quickly covered his mouth to stifle a laugh at Jack’s question. He needed to remember that while Jack appeared to be twenty-two, he was really only two-years-old. “You want Santa to deliver your presents here?”

“I LIVE HERE,” Jack replied, his voice raised and without irony. “Where else would Santa deliver them?”

Sam leaned forward and looked towards the door. No sign of Dean or Eileen or Cas. Still, it didn’t mean that they still weren’t trying to prank him. “And the others? They just said to come to me?”

“Dean called you the ‘Smart Dad.’” Jack looked at Sam and copied his actions, leaning across the table. “We can put a tree up, but how is he going to get in?”

“Well, I’m sure we can check into the warding of the Bunker. Santa is some kind of immortal, but he normally started off as human.” Sam stood up and headed towards the bookshelves. “Let’s see what the Men of Letters have to say about it.”

“But Sam,”

Sam held his finger up. “We’ve got a ton of lore here.” He grabbed three books off the shelf and brought them back to the table. “We figure out what Santa is, we figure out how to let him in.”

“Sam, I mean, I understand.” Jack stopped talking as Sam dropped a book in his hands.”

“I’ll look into the warding of the Bunker, you try and figure out if Santa is just an immortal human, or a witch, or a fae. Then we can let him in.”

“SAM!” Jack spoke up exasperatedly, then shrunk back in his seat. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

Dad mode activated, and Sam walked around the table and crouched next to the chair that Jack sat in. “It’s okay, Jack. I just got really excited to help you with this.” He rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “What were you trying to say?”

“Sam, we don’t have a chimney.”


End file.
